Kagerou Chorus Project
by Quieteyes5
Summary: A series of fics, crack and otherwise, of the Kagerou Project. Most of it's explained in the first chapter... kinda. Totally unrelated stuff and everything.
1. Crack Pairings

Hey everyone. It's Quiet here. So, I'm in a chorus for the Kagerou Project, and we did a little bit of fun on the side: document/d/1GpDbK0nUe45JjWbt9C74xlem5Y8BD_DnIaDTMa CBru4/edit?usp=sharing

You can do your own fic if you want, and I'll add a second catagory to it. But for now, see September's winner:

Theme: Crack pairings

By: Shiro白

Title: Hiyori x Cat crack fic

Fingers sliding through dark hair with ease, the sun beating down – the scene is still and sluggish in the midday heat. He's definitely enjoying this, she notes, bringing her hand up to his head and rubbing at his ear now. A contented purr leaves him at that – oh yes, definitely enjoying this.

"It's so hot," she breathes, and the boy beside her shifts and hums his agreement. Perhaps he mutters something after that, but her attention isn't fully on him, so it's hard to tell. Another purr as she rubs at the cat's ear, and although her mind is foggy and lethargic from the searing heat she's able to continue stroking and rubbing; she's enjoying it just as much as he is – maybe even more.

The cat is so graceful, she thinks, watching him stretch out his paws on the grass; dare she say it, he's almost sexy. She tries to push down that thought, but it re-surfaces almost instantly; Hiyori had always been a cat person, but she'd never thought she would be attracted to one like this.

In that instant the purring stops, and the park is left silent. He stands and spares her a teasing glance – as if knowing what she's thinking, as if saying "dirty girl" with a sexy cat smirk. He turns his back to her, preparing to leave, and she feels a drop of saliva escape her lips. In her twelve years, she'd never once felt like this before.

Her mind racing, she knows she only wants one thing at that moment.

Dat ass.

Hnng.

He struts away, swaying his kitty-caboose from side to side and leaving her awe-struck, wanting more. She pushes herself up, off of the grass and the sun seems to beat down harder. Again, the boy beside her shifts from where he's sitting, and then makes an attempt to stand up as she starts to move in the cat's direction. His tail flicks and she realises her hand is trembling with anticipation, she needs to run her fingers through that dark fur – now. She picks up her pace, closing the gap between her and the feline but he's caught on in an instant, breaking into a sprint despite the heat. He's such a tease, she thinks, hearing Hibiya not too far behind her.

"You can't have my cat-ass, shota!" she screeches, pounding the pavement as fast as she can for only the chance to tap that - oh god yes. He reaches the curb, looking back at her as if to whisper "come get me" in whatever sexy language cats speak. He darts across the road and she follows, captivated.

_  
| -じん- - |

|_|||_|_|)  
!( )'( ) " " " " **!( )( )****!( )

Truck-san knew he had a problem - he just didn't want to admit it. It wasn't that bad though… just because he liked little girls and he was a truck. Gosh. He didn't need help or anything - he was fine, seriously.

Another boiling day on the road he thinks, just driving along, doing his truck-thing – until he spots her, that is. He revs his engine twice as she steps off the pavement: Truckanese for "hey, sexy". She doesn't seem to notice. Perhaps she doesn't speak the language, he thinks, but it's more likely that she does and is just playing hard to get. Fine, if that's how she wants it.

He races ahead, full-throttle, and glomps her with all his might, hearing a scream from beside him as he does.

"Shite," he says, looking at the bloody mess that didn't look quite as appealing anymore. "Maybe I do need help…."


	2. Halloween

**A/N: OKAYZ Welcome to the next story... Um... Um... This is... R+18... Dammit Elle why you so perverted XD. So now I have to change the story to the 18+ category I think... Uralkasdjfoih blerg.**

* * *

Theme: Halloween

By: Elle

Title: KanoxMary Halloween

R+18

SERIOUSLY, IT GETS GRAPHIC /sorta

(even though I'm not 18 ;/||/;)

(I can't believe what I just wrote. ;;;;;;;;)

(SERIOUSLY, READ ON YOUR OWN CAUTION OR SOMETHING)

(this is much more ghetto than I thought)

"So WHAT'S UP BUBBLE BUTTS AND SLICK SLUTS?" Ene had tampered with the main computer system routers and held the plugs triumphantly in the air. I sighed under my breath and leaned my face on my left palm. This was happening way too much. I was surprised she didn't get stripped from her position as reporter yet. Kido lightly brushed against my shoulder and nudged her way through to the front of the class. She slapped her up side the head, making Ene cower down and obedient.

"How's everyone today? I was sure peachy before KIDO showed up," Ene crossed her arms and smacked her lips towards the class and pouted.

I made the effort to make a small smile and put up the front, but I was honestly tired. I had a science test that I'm sure I failed, got tripped by Kano "accidentally" in P.E., then kissed on the forehead by Kano afterwards. I blushed unintentionally and swayed back and forth in my seat, my pale white hair nearly touching the dirt on the grimy floor. I glanced my eyes on Kido who was still scolding Ene about cussing in class. Who was running this today anyways?

Shintaro slammed his hands on the front desk and immediately grabbed our attention.

"Okay! So I almost forgot! We gotta do something for Halloween!" Shin stated.

This was the activities committee after all.

I grinned sheepishly and sluggishly raised my hand.

"Wh-what about a haunted house? Teens love that sh*t," I suggested.

In the corner of my eye, Kido glared at me. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Putting BAD WORDS aside, that's actually a pretty good idea! Hey Ayano, you got that?"

Grabbing her notepad, Ayano smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay! So then we gotta set up the funds for the decorations, someone should send out flyers for food to whoever wanted to donate any-" Shinto started counting with his fingers. His calculations got interrupted by Kido who had done scolding Ene.

"And treasurer Shinto should keep all that settled," Kido turned to Shinto who had a confused look on his face,

"You know we still have supplies from our autumn formal. We can use that stuff and make it into scary decorations with some black paint," Erin continued.

A blush rose from Shinto's cheeks.

"Oh yeah, sorry prez,"

Kido patted Shinto's head and spoke again, "and food, we can just get funds from Momo's previous concert. No biggy."

Momo bursted into class, fatigue on her face.

"Oh my goodness you guys, I'm sorry I'm late! Had to finish a midterm test from Geometry," she took a deep breaths and stood straight up.

"How's everyone? What are you doing?"

Hibiya, who had finally woken from his sleep, lazily inquired, "We're rounding up all of the supplies for-"

Kido covered Hibiya's mouth from behind him and smiled menacingly at his face. He shivered visibly.

Kido clasped her hands together in praying position. Her knees dropped to the floor.

"Momo… Pleaseeee… Give us money for our new activity from your last concert… We beg you," I could hear the little plotting Kidos in her voice. When we were in need of money, we always came to Momo for it, but she always said her manager took care of that stuff. I'm not sure if she'll accept the request.

Momo scratched her head awkwardly, "Well… Uhmm… Manager will probably not notice if I take some money from his office-"

Kido grabbed Momo's small hands, stars in her eyes. "Okay, it's a plan then!"

While Momo cowered down from Kido's galaxy eyes, I smoothed out my skirt nervously. I always loved events we made before. I never really participated on the other events, but I have a good feeling about this one. It's just that I'm so short and awkward, while Momo. Ene, KIdo, Ayano, and little Hiyori had fun making cool ideas and costumes. I clenched on the smooth silk cloth. I wanna fit in too… But I'm scared.

I looked at Ene who had snuck behind Kido and bonked her in the head. Ayano was giggling uncontrollably and Momo opened her English textbook, flipping through the pages, almost ripping them out. Konoha watched intently over her shoulder, studying along. My eyes scrolled around the room. Where was-

"Hey, so are you gonna be my partner for advertising the flyers?"

I turned around to find Kano looking down on my, confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, fluttering my eyes to somewhere else in the room. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I didn't like that.

"He leaned in closer. "Maybe if we stay quiet during the meeting, we can meet each other afterwards in the infirmary." His hot broth was soothing my ear, taunting my conscience.

Blood was rushing up to my face as I hastily pushed him away. He was laughing.

"It's just a joke, a joke!" Kano grabbed his stomach and pounded his clenched fist on the wall. Still blushing I bit my lip and stood from my seat, embarrassed. Luckily, no one noticed that we were making a ruckus. I grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him closer to me, seducingly whispering into his ear, "Let's meet in the infirmary then," I said. I leaned even closer, "Bring your body."

I pulled away, leaving him in a shocked and confused state. I smirked and smiled naturally, flipping my hair. I started to stride towards Konoha, who was poking at Momo's orange hair playfully.

"Hey Kono, can you tell them that I'm feeling a bit sick? I might have to skip this meeting," I said, frowning. He blinked twice, and said quietly, "Okay Mary-san, please get better."

I dwindled with my thumbs and looked up at Kono innocently. I grinned pitifully. "Thanks, Kono-tan."

He smiled, oblivious to what my real intentions were. I walked out of class, stealing away towards the infirmary. When someone challenges me, I have no choice but to prepare the battlefield, right?

I smirked and held up the final result of the aphrodisiac I had made in under 20 minutes. I read in yaoi mangas that they make the person really horny, right? During my free times from studying, I looked up at how to make a simple, easy aphrodisiac without having the hassle on buying special herbs. I mean, just don't smell it and stuff.

From outside the door, I could hear familiar footsteps walking towards the infirmary. Alert, I hid behind the entrance, ready to pounce. What I was about to do would be cruel and illegal, but hey, there's no rules in my battles. It's just the way I roll. I grinned to myself.

"Hey, Mary, I'm here," Kano said outside of the door, grabbing at the handle. He slowly turned it and pushed gently on the copper. The lights were slightly dim, but perfect for the scenario.

"Uh, where are you?" He interrogated into the air and looked around. From behind the door, I pounced behind him, my hands snaking up to his mouth with my homemade pill.

His body tensed. "What are you-?!" I chucked the pill into his throat and backed away, leaving him on the floor. He had stumbled, maybe I put it in wrong.

The breaths coming out of him were unstable, and I began to worry. I could see that his hands were trying to hold on tightly to the floor.

"K-Kano.. A-Are you all right?"

I put a hand on his frail back, regretful on what I had done. I shouldn't of done that to poor Kano, I just wanted to get back at him for making fun of me. I really didn't want to hurt him!

Grabbing his arm and putting it around my shoulders, I set him onto a nearby bed and lay him down. I carried his long legs on the bed, sad.

When I was about to go and get a warm wet towel, a hand had grabbed my waist and held onto me tightly.

I turned around to an aroused Kano, who was panting breathlessly on the bed. His hands were kinda clammy, and it seemed that he was immobile in that state.

"I… I feel funny Mary," he slurred, clinging onto my arms as if I was the only thing in the world that meant hope. I glanced towards the lower part of his body, and was not surprised to find that he was hard. There was a wet stain at the top of his pant zipper.

He grabbed me and kept clinging, my body now on the bed. Kano was on top of me, lowering his body onto mine and rubbing his hard-on on my leg. I blushed furiously, suddenly aroused at the thought that he was coming on to me. I shivered, and he smirked. He kept rubbing up and down on my leg, looking down at my breasts. I lay, shivering and feeling the tip getting wetter through his jeans.

"You said that we would…"

Breathes.

"Have a meeting in the infirmary."

He lowered his head on my left ear, breathing into it while talking. His presence was way too much, and I too was getting wet. He started to lick my ear, his teeth biting on the lobe. He put his large hands onto my stomach and started up towards my nipples, unbuttoning my shirt slowly while whispering into my ear.

I snapped out of it and grabbed his shirt, pulling him around so that I was straddling him. I wasn't going to let him have the fun!

He moaned in pleasure at the turn-over. His eyes landed on mine. I licked my lips, not knowing what had gone over me. But I didn't really care. I wanted to show him that he can't just play around with me.

I took the initiative to unbutton his school shirt, discovering that he wasn't wearing a wife beater like the other boys. I took this opportunity to mock him.

"Woww.. I didn't know that Kano was really a perverted masochist. Were you already expecting me to ravish your body?" I descended onto his right nipple, which was twitching from his arousal; I was loving this. I sucked harder and harder at the little bud, and bit it lightly, causing him to moan. I licked it slowly, feeling his hard-on growing bigger under my butt. His expressions were hazy, but this was perfect.

I trailed my fingertips to his V-line, slowly stroking his skin down. I kept sucking his hard nipples while watching him moan continuously. He was burning under my mere touch.

Once I got to his manhood, I grabbed it with light aggressiveness and stroked it slowly.

"I never knew you were this much of a pervert, Kano." I smirked at his face. His eyebrows furrowed, moaning more and more. I stroked his throbbing shaft up and down, his foreskin rubbing on his hard-on.

I lowered down to his lower body and smiled mischievously up at Kano, who was watching with seducing eyes. I pulled down his underwear to a large hard-on. I could see he was very excited.

I smirked and started licking at the head, stroking it with my tongue. Precum had oozed out as I grabbed one hand on his shaft and stroked it up and down. Meanwhile, I kept sucking on his tip. His moans were chopped up into small, unsteady breaths. With quick thinking, I sucked lower on the shaft, going up and down while putting my pointer finger on his manhood's little hole on the top. I bit on the foreskin, causing him to groan loud. I kept going up and down, finally taking it all into my mouth.

I sucked it hard, bobbing up and down. I made sure to circle my tongue on the tip, continuing to make him moan. I watched him intently, all the expressions exploding onto his face. He then grabbed my hair and thrusted into my mouth. I sucked harder, knowing this was the climax.

After about 30 seconds, his dick was hotter than ever before. His one last thrust came with his cum going down my throat. I cringed.

I pulled away from him, licking it all up. His eyes kept watching me as he lay waiting on the bed. I smirked down at him, pulling down my panties from under my skirt.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" I straddled him, my shirt clung loosely on my body. I set my knees on both sides of his stomach, slowly lowering down onto his dick. I grabbed it with my right hand, positioning it on my hole. I stopped, smirking and lowering down onto his ear, doing exactly what he was doing before.

I whispered seducingly, "What do you want me to do, Kano?"

His breathing was rugged and demanding, "H-Hurry up… and do it."

I chuckled, "Do what, Kano?"

I rubbed my clit on his tip, teasing him. He managed to stifle some moans.

"What do you want me to do?"

I bit his ear lobe and licked it. He stuttered the words, "I-I want you t-to… ride me."

I kissed him, my tongue exploring his. "Very well."

Lowering slowly, I felt his hard dick stretching me inside. Tears started forming on my eyes, but I didn't care. So far, I was winning this game.

When all of it had fit in, it had reached my special spot, and the world just shattered around me. It was the most wonderful feeling ever, and Kano's dick was rubbing it repeatedly. I put my hands on his stomach and used it as support.

I used my knees to go up and down on his dick, continuing to hit my special spot inside. My vision was now hazy like his, my wetness used as part of the lube. I lowered my breasts and rubbed my nipples on his chest. He was groaning repeatedly, harsher and more roughly.

"Ahn! Ah- Ah!" I moaned louder and louder, making my hole thrust him all in. He moaned and grabbed my butt, making our movement go faster.

"M-Mary.. Nnng… You're so tight!" I clenched harder on his dick and made him pound into me. I licked his chest and went faster, making sure to make it tight.

"Ahhnn.. yes- yes! Ram into me more!" He grabbed my butt tighter, increasing speed. My hair bounced on my back, making me have shivers up my spine. I straightened my back and thrusted up and down. He straightened his back also; grabbing my waist and bounced me. He licked my light pink nipples and teased them with his tongue. I shivered and pulled him closer with my arms.

In between breaths, I hadn't realized what I was saying. My mind was jumbled up with emotions that I couldn't do anything sane.

"Mary.. I-I'm going to- cum!" He pulled out and came on bed, making sure not to get any in me. When he did, I came, wetting the bed even more. I fainted on to the bed, my vision slowly blacking out. . .

I woke up to a bright light that had somehow showered me and lifted the burden off my shoulders. I rubbed my eyes, confused. I heard a voice fade into my mind.

"Mary.. MARY!"

I stretched like a cat, "Good morning, Okaa-san!"

I heard a giggle, realizing who it came from. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty, but actually, it's evening."

My eyes bursted open to a fully dressed Kano, buttoning his shirt up. I blushed furiously and looked down. Then I noticed that I was fully dressed also.

"Y-You pervert! Did you dress me?!" I interrogated him with a glare, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I am a very considerate and nice guy. And pervert-" he smirked, "Wouldn't that have to be you who had tricked me into having sex in an infirmary room?"

I blushed and became flustered at myself. What had come over me?!

"And-" He walked closer to me, tippin' my chin up so I could fully see his face. "Didn't you confess to me while we did it?"

I opened my mouth slowly in protest, realizing that I had quickly remembered. The words that I moaned out was a confession!

"I-I-I wasn't a-a-aware of anything so don't jump conclusions, Kano!"

I crossed my arms and turned to the wall, not accepting what was a fact. I could hear him chuckling as he got closer.

He grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear, that familiar voice that I will cherish forever, "I love you too."


End file.
